My Best Friend is an Alien!
by Missygirlxoxo
Summary: Jade Campbell never though her life was going to be that interesting, but that was before she met Tommy Solomon!
1. Chapter 1

**Season 1 episode 1**

Beep! Beep! Beep! my alarm screeched into my ear "Shut up!" I yelled at it but it my cries were in vain as it kept going with that horrible beeping that could make Albert Einstein go insane, "Shut up!" I shouted again but then I realized I actually had to hit the stop button in order to regain some form of quiet. Lifting my arm with much strain I pounded the snooze button like a wrestler before hitting my head on the pillow once again I sighed in contempt but it was short lived when my aunt Mary knocked on the door

"Jade sweetie you need to get up" I responded with a caveman groan "Mrs Dubcek doesn't pay you to sleep around all day" she had a point to be fair. You see I'm from Australia and my mum (Mary's cousin) was a well payed Business women but we never really got along, especially after she met Dave. It hadn't even been a month since my dad had died at the time and as soon as she met him she 'loved' him (or his wallet I should say).He was arrogant bossy and acted as if he was the best dad in the world so when I said enough was enough she shipped me over here, America, to live my my second cousin Mary, Aunt Mary. I'm much more happy here than I ever have been in my life I have my friends August and Asha I go to a good school and my room here is amazing! so yeah suck on that Mom! ...I'm sorry for that little out burst... anyway!

I got up and got changed then rushed over to Mrs Dubcek's house as I had two minutes to get there and let me tell you I felt like I had ran a bloody marathon when I arrived, making my way up the stairs as she was showing these people round the attic room "Hello?" I said as I entered the attic room. To my surprise the people moving in were rubbing their cheeks against her top "are you okay?" I asked her and they all turned to look at me. Mrs Dubcek rushed over to me

"Oh Jade there you are!" she began to look through her bag "I need you too pick up these two books from the Library if you dont mind" I shook my head

"Not at all" I took the piece of paper from her that had the names on then walked off to the library.

* * *

After about twenty minutes of looking for the first book I decided to ask a person behind the counter "Excuse me do you know where I could find books by Lavender Bluemer?" I asked the women but before she could respond a boy next to me said

"I'll help you" I turned to see a boy around my age and height

"oh em sure, okay" I followed him to the isle I had passed like fifty times and he pointed the author out within about two seconds "I passed it like twenty times how did you find it?!" I asked him incredulously

"well you were looking for Lavender Bluemer right?" he explained "well, every three isles there's a different genre and Lavender Bluemer rights romance so you go to those isles and narrow it down by going down the rows in alphabetical order, then you find the title of the book and.. yeah you get the idea" I sad nothing but just smiled and gave a laugh

"tha-that's amazing you're really"

"smart, yeah I get that a lot" he told me.

"Whats you're name?" I asked him

"My name?" he repeated as if he had forgotten for a moment "Oh yes! my names Tommy, Tommy Solomon" I shook his hand "and you?"

"Jade Campbell" I don't know what it was about Tommy but something told me that he was going to have a big impact on my life stupid I know but I just could shake the feeling, anyways afterwards we when to the cafeteria and talked for a little bit I told him about me and my Aunt and then he told me how he was one of the family moving into 's Attic room

"Me and you must have meant to be friends!" he joked. I laughed and nodded before shrugging my shoulders

"Maybe" it was then when Mr Solomon or Dick came in and spotted us, he looked slightly angry at first before putting on a fake smile

"Well if it isn't Jade and Tommy! how lovely to see you here, say jade" he began "you don't mind if I steel Tommy for a moment do you?" before I could say anything Dick had grabbed Tommy up by the arm and dragged him away. for a minute it looked like they were fighting until they started to to this weird looking thing before dick clapped a hand on Tommy's shoulder and walked away, it was after that I looked at my watch and realized I might be late for the party if I didn't get ready soon. Tommy came back and sat down

"Hey listen I'm sorry but I gotta go" I told him standing up "but I guess I'll see you around?" I smiled

"Okay see you" he smiled back and with that walked out of the library with the books Mrs. Dubcek wanted, feeling very happy that I had made a new friend.

* * *

"Do I really have to go to this thing?" I asked her putting on my black blazer over my dress, I had to admit I was kind of glad to get an opportunity to wear this outfit, the dress had a blue top and skirt and I put on my black flats before putting my hair in a messy (but tolerable) bun then threw on my blazer. I was a lttle nervous because I would be in a room with lots and lots of smart people, would they like me? would they hate me? stupid I know.

"Yes, it will be good for you" Mary said fixing her hair in the mirror "you hardly ever get out" she turned round and smiled at me and sighed, "you look gorgeous honey calm down!" she stroked my cheek like a mother would to a child "your mother would be jealous" I smiled and laughed slightly

"thanks you're not so bad yourself" I put my hand over hers. If I'm honest Mary is like the mother I always wanted, haha Mother Mary, get it? no? okay then... anyway we made our way to the car and soon we were on our way to the 'party' (yeah more like snooze feast!).

* * *

"and so when these two particals collide it makes this huge impact" one professor went on, Mary was putting on a fake smile and laugh but I just rolled my eyes and looked around

"oh look Jade your plates empty come on can't have you starving!" she did that stupid fake laugh, as she was steering me away I said

"I don't have a plate" dumbly. Never the less I was quite hungry so I grabbed a plate and started to get some food but it wasn't long before my hand collided with another "oh sorry" we both said and the same time, I looked up to see none other than Tommy Solomon "Tommy?!" I exclaimed

"Jade?! what are you doing here?" he asked me

"I'm here with Mary why what about you?" Tommy suddenly froze up slightly

"Sorry did you say Mary?" he said slightly skeptical

"Yeah Mary Aulbright she's my aunt" I told him and he looked as though he was about to laugh. I was very confused, what would Mary be to him?

"W-well my comand- I- I mean Dad!" he stuttered slightly "kind of has a thing for Mary" my eyes widened in shock and realization

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!" I exclaimed again

"Dick Solomon is your dad?" I couldn't believe it.

"Well what'do'ya know, small world" I smile. We looked over to Dick and Mary who were arguing Mary suddenly walked away and Dick shouted

"What did I do wrong?!" and ran after her, I looked over to Tommy and we both laughed

"What was that about?" I asked him

"I have no idea, I just leave Dick alone sometimes" he laughed with me. It was nice have a boy as a friend there was no bitchiness, vanity or any of that I mean don't get me wrong August is nice but she can be a real bitch sometimes. My thoughts were interrupted when Tommy tapped me on the shoulder "Hey I got to go now but I'll speak to you soon?" I nodded and smiled

"Yes sure see you later" I waved as he walked away. Suddenly I felt very lonely and the butterflies in my stomach settled...weird I don't usually feel like this unless...no..no that's just.. do I like Tommy? as in Like, like? Man puberty's a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Season 1 Episode 2**

"Oh my god Tommy shut up!" I exclaimed in annoyance as we got nearer to his home. It had been a little over a month since I had met Tommy and he had quickly become one of my best friends, there really wasn't a moment when we weren't together, and I love him like a brother I really do...but If he keeps going on about his stupid little make out session with Dina I'm going to rip his cute little head off!

"But it was so good, she is such a good kisser!" he told me as we walked up the stairs, he threw his bag on the couch in happy bliss

"Ah Tommy how was school today?" Dick asked. Tommy's face lit up but I groaned and sat on the Arm of the chair Harry was in. He proceeded to tell them about his make out session with his lab partner Dina and how good she was and I realized how easy it is to fall alseep with your eyes open! towards the end of his _fantastic _story I 'woke up'

"and then she shouted Ah my eyes! and it just ruined the moment" I shook my head. I'm telling you I could have repeated that story on the news after hearing it so many times

"So what was it like tell us everything!" Dick demanded

"Oh yeah Tommy every little detail!" I said in a sickly sweet voice but he ignored me. why was I acting like this? was I...Jealous? no of course not thats just stupid! really stupid...really,really stupid. Anyway Tommy Started to reply

"Well at first you know I was conflicted, we come from very different backgrounds I'm" he glanced and me and hesitated before replied "Not, from around here and she's a Presbyterian" I rolled my eyes and checked my nails, completely uninterested by the conversation "I have a highly developed mind and she had that big pouty mouth" I tried my best to fight back the stab of bitterness in my stomach as his continued "I'm telling you it was a tough decision!"

"So what tipped the scale?" Sally asked and I started to listen just a little and glanced up at Tommy who had this stupid smirk on his face

"She let me" he said simply and I scoffed and went to get my bag.

"Oh okay I'm going to go now" I picked up my denim Backpack and walked over to the stairs

"Aw don't leave now!" Tommy said as he walked over to me

"Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" asked Sally then Tommy turned to me with a serious look on his face

"Run, run while you still can!" he said so only I could hear him making me laugh, I shook my head and smiled

"Thank's sally but I better go, see you soon" they all said bye to me and then I left shaking my head and smiling for no reason

* * *

All the way through English Tommy was coughing and sneezing from next to me "Tommy are you sure that you okay?" I asked him he went to replied but I only got a coughing fit back so being the brilliant friend I am I patted him on the back till he stopped

"Yes I'm fin_d"_I smirked

"Oh really, are you fin_d_" I mimicked him but I only got a death glare back "Tommy healthy people don't put a D at the end of _fine" _I replied and he sighed in defeat

"Jade" he said

"Yes Tommy?".

"Will you take me to the nurse?" he asked me and I smirked and pinched his cheek

"Well sure pumpkin and I'll make y'all a nice hot bowl of soup from ya as well" I put on a fake southern accent but he jerked his cheek from my grasp, so after asking the teacher I took Tommy to the nurse, it turned out he had caught a bug off Dina and had to be sent home. I wished him to get well soon before heading back to class, it sure was going to be boring in English without my English buddy!

* * *

Later that week Tommy phoned me up and said that all of them were ill even Dick, who was still going to the wedding with Mary, he asked me to come over so I did even though I had a good chance of becoming sick myself, I didn't really care. I walked in just after I heard Harry say "She wins" and saw Tommy, Harry, and Sally wrapped up in blankets

"Aw!" I said "you guys! why didn't you call me earlier I could have made you soup or something!" I made sure their blankets were wrapped round them well as Dick came out with no pants on about to go down stairs, he looked at us and nodded before walking down the stairs "shouldn't we?" I was about to say before a bummed up Sally said

"What for it" and on queue Dick walked back up and said

"I'm not wearing any pants!" I felt so sorry for him he really didn't feel well! "I was wondering why the lint brush wasn't working" he walked absently back into the bedroom and I shook my head, he really shouldn't be going to this wedding.

"Dick you are far too sick to go to this wedding please, I'll tell my aunty, just get to bed"

"Yeah why don't you just stay here and drip fluids with the rest of us" she added "bar Jade"

"Dick I think the girls are right you should just say home" Tommy agreed as I sat on the arm of his chair

"No! I can't let Mary down! now help me get my pants on!" Tommy and Harry bent down to help him. Dick shook his head "I have never been defeated by a single celled organism, they are stealthy but stupid"

"Hey Sally where's that cough medicine?" I asked her and she picked it up and handed it to me

"Why?" she asked as a turned to face dick

"If you are going at least drink some of this" I tried to reason with him

"No why?" he asked me and Sally

"Because the doctor said if you don't then we have to put a vaporizer in your room" Dick gasped and necked a bit of it before calling out in pain

"Oh come on its no that bad!" Sally exclaimed

"No I forgot to clear the viper" he said and we all gasped. That is going to hurt in the morning! Dick left and I stayed with the others for a while,

"Jade"

"Yes Tommy"

"I'm dying"

"No you're not Tommy, don't worry it's just a bug" I said simply as I fixed his pillow and Harry's while Sally was in the kitchen.

"No I really am" I tried to tell me "So I think it's only fair if I get a death bed kiss" I raised an eyebrow and turned to face him

"Haha nice try pal but I need to go, Mary isn't in the house and I need to get some homework done" I picked up my backpack and put it on my back

"I'm dying you cant leave me!" He tried to shout but ended in a coughing fit. I laughed and shook my head before saying my final goodbyes.

* * *

A few days later I had spoken to Tommy on the phone and he said he was feeling a lot better

"Yeah you sound it" I replied

"Its amazing" he told me "just the other day I felt like a boiling sack of skin cells leaking mucus ready to die" I knotted my brows

"Now what do you feel like?" I asked him

"A million bucks" I sighed and shook my head

"Yeah that's was happens when you get a bug" I told him and there was silence on the other line for a minute

"What do you mean by bug?" he asked me and I let out and incredulous laugh

"A bug; as in virus you know an illness that makes you unwell" I was unsure for a moment before asking "have you ever had a bug before?"

"W-what!" he said trying to be casual "oh of- of course just...just not one like that" Tommy tried to explain but I just nodded and said okay. Something wasn't right about that he had never had that sort of bug before? what was he? an Alien? ha no that's just me being stupid there was no way in the world Tommy Solomon was an alien.


End file.
